XIX motivos
by Ruby de Vallois
Summary: Depois de 16 anos trancado dentro de casa, Sirius foge, indo comemorar seu aniversário na casa de Tiago, de um jeito bem..ahn... diferente. Viagens no tempo, Inglaterra do sec XIX, crossover com o mangá Count Cain. Slash leve e humor não tanto.
1. O que era para ser, mas não foi

Notas da autora:  
  
Olá pessoas! É, mais uma fanfics envolvendo os marotos em compahia, devo esclarecer alguns pontos antes de vocês lerem:  
  
1 - É um crossover com o mangá Count Cain, de Kaori Yuki. Quem quiser saber mais sobre ele, bem, as scanlations estão em www.sakura-crisis.net  
  
2 - Vai ter slash/yaoi sim, mas(eu espero) bem fraquinho. É quase impossível pra mim não por algo de slash, com Sirius&Remo e Cain&Riff, entendam!xD  
  
3 - Os personagens citados de Harry Potter e Count Cain osbóviamente não pertencem a mim. Direitos autorais a seus devidos autores e etceteras.  
  
4 - Mas o espaçador e todo o roteiro e idéias são minhas. Pergunte antes de usar!/o  
  
5 - Não tem mais pontos!o/ Divirtam-se!  
  
6 - é, o formato ficou ruim, depois q eu fui ver =/  
  
XIX motivos para NÃO deixar o Aluado mexer em ponteiros  
  
Capítulo I – O que era para ser, mas não foi... (ou o que acontece quando você tem um amigo que não sabe a diferença entre um quilômetro e um século)  
  
Era uma tarde particularmente quente de verão e Sirius Black preferia estar fazendo qualquer coisa a desgrudar suas longas mechas presas na testa pelo calor da lareira se não estivesse tramando mais uma fuga inconseqüente com seu cúmplice, Tiago Potter. Já estava no seu recorde de dias tolerando sua família na mansão Black e a perspectiva de um aniversário longe das pomposas e hipócritas festas que seus pais davam lhe animava mais do que uma visita ilegal a Hogsmead no período dos exames.  
  
- E aí, Almofadinhas? Pronto para imaginar a cara da sua velha quando estiver aqui amanhã?  
  
- Bem, Pontas, se você levar em conta que tenho preparado isso desde que cheguei neste chiqueiro, deveria saber, não? Aliás, quem já chegou aí?  
  
- Só o Aluado, que está tentando manter minha mãe na cozinha, o que não é difícil para ele... – um barulho de explosão pode ser ouvido com clareza. – Rabicho não vai poder vir, ele não conseguiu mais de um NOM e seus pais lhe prometeram trancá-lo no quarto até que os miolos dele estivessem pulando da cabeça recitando todos os tópicos sobre a guerra dos gigantes de 1793.  
  
- Sabe, Tiago, às vezes eu acho que você é sádico para me prover de tantas imagens mentais nojentas...  
  
- Remo! Você não era para estar na cozinha?  
  
- Não depois de atrasar nosso jantar por mais de um mês, Pontas. Sua mãe gentilmente me disse para lhe passar o recado que vamos ter de viver de lanchinhos até amanhã enquanto ela limpa a cozinha. – limpou a garganta, disfarçando o riso que os outros dois não conseguiam conter. – Ah, Almofadinhas, quanto tempo!  
  
- Aluado, meu amor, foram os 46 dias mais vazios da minha vida! Não posso agüentar mais um segundo sem você! Oh, venha para o fogo ardente de nossa paixão! – Sirius estendeu os braços da lareira, falando com um sotaque inconfundível de amante latino, antes de todos gargalharem. – Oxit, a velha vem subindo as escadas! Não se atrasem amanhã, muito menos você, mi amore! – e soprou um beijo canalha para Remo, depois de desaparecer da lareira.  
  
- Isso ainda vai dar em casamento sério, Aluado! - riu Tiago, ainda mais quando percebeu um rubor nas bochechas do loiro.  
  
- Não tem graça nenhuma brincar com isso! Ademais, você esqueceu quem é que se transforma em veado depois de meia-noite? – e saiu correndo, ante a chuva de almofadas que o moreno disparou.  
  
Era mais de uma da manhã quando Sirius constatou que o movimento na casa tinha diminuído. Pegou a capa de invisibilidade que Tiago lhe emprestara e uma mochila aumentada magicamente, em seguida tocou com a varinha uma seqüência de letras do quadro de alquimia, em seu quarto. Em seguida, vestiu a capa e respirou fundo. Detestava aquela passagem, mas era o único jeito de chegar na sala de experimentos sem passar pelas armaduras que ficavam na porta, a lanças insistentemente apontadas para partes da anatomia que Sirius realmente não queria perder. Sentou-se no carpete e deu impulso para começar a escorregar no tubo, fechando os olhos enquanto a velocidade aumentava rapidamente. Um baque e um xingamento, baixo. Ele sempre caia de cara no chão, não importava que posição ficasse no túnel, sempre estabacava a cara no chão.   
  
Limpou a poeira das vestes (um pijama com cãezinhos e corações que ganhara de amigo oculto de Remo. Bem, pelo menos não foi um hidrante inflável, presente de Tiago para o "Respeitável Lobo que Precisa se Controlar a Noite".) e tirou da mochila um lampião, tocando com a varinha de leve, acendendo-se uma luz fraca dentro do vidro. Precisava pegar os ingredientes e objetos para o plano que havia montado, então se dirigiu a uma enorme cristaleira. Gelo perene, ouro do tesouro de um dragão, vira-tempo, óleo de salamandra, ajeitava tudo na mochila enquanto ia riscando mentalmente a lista que fizera. Revistara a casa de seus pais (ou pelo menos tentara) quando estes foram à festa de noivado de sua prima, Narcisa, tendo certeza de que tudo o que precisavam para o plano estaria ali. Depois de meia hora e alguns "cracks" de coisas se quebrando, Sirius afivelou a mochila, não sem antes tirar uma corda com um gancho, se dirigindo a passagem. Apontou o gancho para a boca do túnel por onde tinha escorregado e a corda subiu, até seu quarto, se fixando no carpete. Deu um nó prendendo a mochila e depois outro em volta da cintura, murmurando "Puxe" para a corda enfeitiçada.   
  
A última badalada das onze tocou e Sirius teve certeza que estava meia hora atrasado. A noite encobria parcialmente a enorme mala que carregava consigo, junto com uma gaiola prateada e a mochila guerreira, dando uma sensação de segurança dúbia enquanto corria em direção a clareira do parque a alguns quarteirões do número doze de Grimmauld Place. Quando finalmente chegou, amaldiçoando todos os espermatozóides e, conseqüentemente, as gerações de Remo e Tiago, seu queixo caiu. O animago e o lobisomem estavam esperando-o furiosos, como previra, a única coisa que sua mente não conseguiu imaginar como "presente que combinava em gênero, número e pensamento", que eles afirmaram veementemente ter na última conversa quando perguntara como diabos iriam para a casa dos Potter, era uma enorme Harley, com direito a um compartimento ao lado, igual a moto de um super-herói trouxa que Pontas havia lhe mostrado, esculpida em couro e metal negro, arfando ao lado dos dois. O queixo de Pontas e Aluado caíram igualmente, mas foi assim que terminaram o fuzilamento de Sirius, da cabeça aos pés. Botas de um tecido estranhamente brilhoso e de aparência plástica, que terminavam em gigantescas plataformas de uns seis centímetros. As três vozes se juntaram em um único som.  
  
- ONDE.VOCÊ.CONSEGUIU.ISSO?  
  
Som de coisas caindo e risadas, enquanto o maroto recentemente libertado da prisão Black se juntava a seus comparsas, agora nivelando sua altura a do lupino.  
  
- Tonks! Ela não é ótima? Na última viagem ao Japão achou que era a minha cara! Claro que quase a enforquei, os únicos que podem sair vivos depois de fazer alguma piadinha com a minha altura são vocês!  
  
- Bem, a nossa novidade não consegue ser mais chocante do que eu poder te abraçar sem espirrar pelo seu cabelo estar fazendo cócegas no meu nariz! Mas sim, nós estivemos guardando a grana o ano inteiro para isso, Almofadinhas, meu velho! Dê olá ao Cão! – e James acenou para a moto ao lado.  
  
- E eu pensando que as economias eram para você ganhar a nossa aposta sobre quem iria ser o último maroto virgem! Ainda bem que não mudei minhas apostas no Aluado!  
  
- Hey! Pelo menos eu tenho algum critério, senhor Eu-achei-minha-boca-E-corpo-no-lixo!  
  
- Não é tanto assim!!  
  
- Cara, você beijou uma sonserina... – Tiago o fitou fingindo nojo.  
  
- Ela era... – começou Sirius, já esperando a reação dos dois. Tinha escutado isso o quarto ano inteiro.  
  
- Gamada em você.  
  
- Uma adoradora da "estrela-mais-brilhante-do-hemisfério-sul".  
  
- Glicosamente apaixonada.  
  
- Sonserinamente nojenta.  
  
- E acima de tudo... FEIA! – Aluado e Pontas quase gritaram juntos, com as mãos na cintura, enquanto Sirius se encolheu, como um cãozinho vencido.  
  
- Sinceramente, Sirius, você não precisa beijar todas as garotas que se jogam na sua frente...  
  
- Ou ajoelham no meio do salão comunal...  
  
- Gritando poemas de amor que um trouxa de quinta categoria pode escrever e parecer mais literário.  
  
- Ta, ta, chega!! Eu já entendi! – bufou Almofadinhas, finalmente derrotado. - Rebobinando a fita: Do que vocês chamaram meu presente?  
  
- Cão! Não combina? – Remo sorriu, se aproximando da moto que instantaneamente ligou o farol. – Olha o que ele faz... – e estendeu a mão "coçando" embaixo dos relógios de quilometragem. Para a surpresa de Sirius, a harley começou a arfar e abanar umas tiras de couro presas na traseira, a guisa de cauda.  
  
- Wow! Isso que eu chamo de presente personalizado!  
  
- Bem, v'ambora que eu ainda quero dormir um pouco antes que os malditos pássaros em frente à casa do Tiago comecem a cantar! Sirius, você vai na traseira, eu vou dirigir e Pontas se enfia junto com seu malão ali do lado.  
  
- Peraí, seu puto! O presente é meu! Eu dirijo!  
  
- Você não tem carteira. – Tiago adicionou, sabendo que este não era um argumento válido para eles.  
  
- Dane-se! O Remo por acaso tem?  
  
- Sirius, o Remo tem algo que em você está em tempo de seca. Senso do perigo! Eu não quero virar pizza de asfalto antes de agarrar a Lílian!  
  
- Mas eu...  
  
- Não, não, senhor Almofadinhas! Eu lhe ensino a dirigir sem por em risco seus passageiros quando chegarmos lá! Por enquanto deixa eu salvar sua vida... Ahhh não! Isso de novo não!! – reclamou, enquanto batia com a palma da mão na testa. Sirius se transformara e estava agora fazendo cara de cãozinho-que-caiu-do-caminhão-de-mudança.  
  
- Aluado... – Tiago falou o olhando de soslaio.  
  
- Não, Tiago, eu ainda quero viver!!  
  
- Olha para ele!! Tava todo feliz! Deixa ele..  
  
- Não!  
  
- ... dirigir, só um pouquinho! De qualquer jeito é perto...  
  
- Mas Pontas... Não! Não ouse imitar o cachorro aí! Com você não funciona! Ok, ok, eu deixo o Sirius arriscar a nossa vida hoje... – mal acabara de falar e foi derrubado por um enorme cão negro, que lambia insistente mente seu rosto, abanando a cauda do mesmo jeito que sua moto havia feito. Definitivamente, belo, perigoso e exato presente que escolheram.  
  
- Nunca mais!!! – um berro foi ouvido, enquanto guardavam Cão na garagem. – Nunca mais eu deixo este louco desmiolado guiar algo que não tem, no mínimo, um A em NIEM! – era a voz de Pontas. – E vocêê!!! – apontou um dedo trêmulo para Aluado. – Não me olhe com esta cara de "Eu bem que avisei, Tiago Potter!"!  
  
- Mas eu avisei. – o loiro foi quase estrangulado pelo moreno de óculos. - De qualquer jeito, você deveria estar feliz! Seu cabelo agora está em ângulos que, mesmo com 15 anos de tentativa, você nunca conseguiu fazer!  
  
- Ah!! Me sinto livre novamente!! – Sirius exclamou, um braço no ombro de cada amigo, os separando enquanto Tiago ainda não quisesse enfiar a haste de prata do óculos nos olhos de Remo. – Existe algo melhor do que dirigir uma moto que late a cada gato que vê a 30 metros? Melhor do que voar depois de 46 dias trancado numa casa que cheira a mofo milenar? Melhor do que... – e desceu a mão na cintura de Remo. - ... ter um lupino ultra-mega-sexy e virgem agarrado a suas costas?  
  
- Ora ora, Sirius, meu velho, eu podia pensar de tudo menos que você seria o passivo em nossa caliente relação! – o loiro retrucou, um sorriso expressando toda a felicidade de um rato que acabara de achar um buraco na parede quando estava prestes a ser engolido por um gato.  
  
- Vocês brincam tanto com isso que já estou me conformando de deixar o posto de "veado prateado que saltita pelas colinas verdes de Hogwarts" para vocês dois... – finalizou um Tiago já acalmado da fúria repentina, correndo em direção a árvore que usavam para "emergências" e que dava em seu quarto, seguido por seus dois melhores amigos possuídos por suas respectivas identidades caninas.  
  
- Deixa ele ficar, mãe... ele não tem pra onde ir...  
  
- Tiago! Imagine o que os pais deles vão fazer quando descobrirem isso!  
  
- Eles não vão fazer nada! Estavam maltratando ele! – Pontas indicou Sirius, que estava sentado, fazendo sua melhor cara de cão-carente.  
  
Depois de algumas súplicas, promessas e vivas, os três correram para o quarto, abrindo a mochila-guerreira de Sirius e sentando em círculo. Iriam começar o plano.  
  
- Bem, o que você não disse a sua mãe é que ele pretende ficar mais que o verão deste ano...  
  
- Não tem problema, ela se acostuma com as pulgas. Além do mais, ele realmente não tem pra onde ir...  
  
- Eu não tenho pulgas! Só... alergia a... ahn.. estudar. É! Isso! – disse um Sirius que tentava disfarçar arrumando os materiais no chão.  
  
- Alergia com perninhas ou pulgas, é melhor começarmos este treco se quisermos que funcione até amanhã. – interrompeu Aluado, pegando uma pilha de moedas douradas e sua varinha. – Eu vou fazer os ponteiros e os números, Almofadinhas faz os mostradores e o compartimento e Pontas, a poção.   
  
- E se tudo der certo... – Tiago olhou de soslaio para Remo. – o que eu espero, estaremos passando um dia ótimo nos Alpes, esquiando...  
  
- Hey! É meu aniversário! Eu não tinha dito que queria ir para os Alpes!  
  
- Meu voto vai para Disney Européia! – levantou a mão um Remo que se distanciava dos dois. Geralmente acertava o olho de alguém quando trabalhava sério, então os amigos mantinham uma distância segura de dois metros.  
  
- Disney Européia? Que diabos é isso?  
  
- Parque de diversões trouxa, senhor bruxo-alienado. – o loiro mostrou a língua, separando as moedas em montinhos de três.   
  
- Eu não vou passar o meu aniversário em um parque trouxa! – agora Sirius fazia movimentos com a varinha, comandando um cinzel que trabalhava rápido dois mostradores do tamanho de pratos.  
  
- E aonde quer passar, afinal? Não estamos fazendo o Espaçador à toa! – reclamou Tiago, preparando o fogo debaixo do caldeirão.  
  
- Ah, então você deu um nome pro treco? Bem, é justo. E o único meio de viajar sem que: a – o Ministério da Magia nos convide a nos retirar da escola. b – chegássemos lá depois do meu aniversário. c – sua mãe descobrisse. – listou Sirius, com os olhos no cinzel.  
  
- E nossa chance de trabalhar com coisas que provavelmente nunca veríamos na vida! Cara, como sua família tem um Vira-Tempo??!– Tiago completou, abrindo um pacote que continha uma seringa e se ajoelhando no chão. Desenhado a giz, um círculo perfeito, com algumas inscrições e floreios, ocupava uns dezesseis centímetros das tábuas de madeira, aonde colocou a ampulheta e a seringa.  
  
- Tem certeza que fez o círculo alquímico certo, Pontas? Não quero acabar fugindo de dinossauros... – Remo observava o amigo, traçando o símbolo de infinito com a varinha no ar, enquanto as moedas lentamente se fundiam.  
  
- Claro que tenho, confie em mim! – o animago sorriu, ajeitando os óculos e espalmando as mãos nas marcas do círculo.  
  
- É disso que tenho medo... – um Sirius entediado comentou, bocejando e contemplando a luz azul que confirmava mais um sucesso de Tiago em improvisar alquimia.  
  
O relógio já batia três da manhã quando finalmente terminaram de montar todas as peças do espaçador. Tiago olhou para cima, sendo atraído pelo som das batidas.  
  
- Almofadinhas!! Estávamos tão concentrados que nem percebemos! – falou, se levantando, o giz caindo de sua mão, enquanto Remo olhava para o relógio e sorria. – Feliz aniversário, cara! – e derrubou o moreno no chão, que há um segundo atrás estava o olhando com cara de ponto de interrogação.   
  
O loiro ajeitou o espaçador dentro de um pentagrama e se levantou, cruzando os braços, esperando Tiago terminar de pseudomatar seu amigo lhe desejando parabéns. Finalmente, quando já dava para ver a pele de Sirius ficando roxa de tão sem ar que estava, se aproximou, com uma das mãos no bolso do jeans gasto.  
  
- Ah não, outra tentativa de homicídio não! – reclamou, afastando o garoto de óculos que caiu rindo, sentado.  
  
- Precisa parar com esta mania de perseguição, Almofadinhas. – e mostrou a língua, jogando-lhe um embrulho pequeno que Sirius apanhou no ar. – O mundo não gira em torno do Lord Almofadinhas, apesar dele constantemente tentar provar isso matematicamente.  
  
Papel e a tampa da caixinha jogados para o lado e um belo colar prateado, com um pingente em forma de ossinho, apareceu diante dos olhos cinzas.  
  
- Primeiro uma moto que procura postes para vazar óleo, depois um cordão de osso! O que vocês querem dizer com isso?!  
  
- Que, mesmo na forma humana, você continuará sendo nossa grande massa de pêlos negros...  
  
- Que, mesmo na forma humana, você continua a dar em cima de qualquer fêmea bípede...  
  
- Que, mesmo na forma humana, você continua e sempre continuará sendo um grande e canastrão cachorro, cara. Feliz aniversário! – disse o loiro, abraçando o amigo que fazia menção de protesto.  
  
- Pois bem, presentes e parabéns dados, aonde você quer passar o dia do seu aniversário, o grande evento deste dezoito de agosto?  
  
- Uhn, eu estive pensando: por que não em Nova Iorque?  
  
- Sirius... eu não acredito... – gemeu o loiro, batendo a mão na testa.  
  
- Mas Remo, você tem que entender que, pombas, eu nunca fui lá e...  
  
- SIRIUS! Você não vai fazer isso...  
  
- Mas Remo...  
  
- Nós combinamos: SEM viagens no tempo!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- SI-RI-US! Você quer viajar trocentos quilômetros no espaço e quatro anos no tempo pra ir a um festival de música?!  
  
- Não é UM festival de música, é O festival de música! – suspirou, quase visionário - Woodstock!  
  
- OUCH! – gemeu Tiago, que a esta hora estava ajeitando os ponteiros.  
  
- AH NÃO! Você concorda com esta idéia, Pontas?! – Remo virou, com as mãos no quadril.  
  
- É o aniversário dele, Aluado, vamos, é pouco tempo de qualquer jeito! E mais, que eu me lembre, você também gosta de Janis Joplin!  
  
- Eu gosto, mas...  
  
- Nunca foi a um show...  
  
- E, Remo, Woodstock foi um marco!  
  
- Tá bom! Tá bom!! Ok, vocês venceram! Vou ajustar os ponteiros e vocês terminam o maldito círculo alquímico! – bufou um derrotado Remo, que já se agachara no centro do enorme círculo de giz, depois de ter corado levemente com o beijo estalado em seu rosto, por Sirius.  
  
- Todos prontos? Aluado, ajustou os quilômetros e o quatro no ponteiro de tempo?  
  
- Ajustei, pode ir conferir.  
  
- Pontas, já acabou a inscrição?  
  
- Acabei. – disse o garoto de óculos, indo se sentar em um dos tre pontos marcados de giz, em volta do círculo. Os outros dois garotos fizeram o mesmo, espalmando as mãos no chão.  
  
- Prontos?  
  
- Que seja o que Deus quiser...  
  
- Temporis! – disseram em uníssono. Por alguns segundos, pensaram que tivesse dado errado, mas os três pares de olhos se arregalaram para o jato quase concreto de luz azul que ia do centro, onde estava o espaçador, até o teto. Jatos de vento começaram a rodear o círculo, raios de luz fraca emergindo e voltando do chão. A última coisa que os três viram foi a projeção dos ponteiros, luminosos, antes de desmaiarem. 


	2. Eu esbarro no Afilhado do meu tataravô!

Notas da autora:  
  
1 – "Afilhado" é uma tradução de "Godchild", o título da última saga do mangá de Count Cain. Desculpem pelo trocadilho infame!/o  
  
2 – "Aniki" é a palavra japonesa para "irmão mais velho". Eu não ia por a Merry gritando "Irmão mais velho!!", aniki soa bem melhor!xD  
  
Capítulo II – "Eu esbarro no Afilhado do meu tataravô!" (ou "Eu sou desastrado sim e daí, porra!").  
  
Era como se tivessem tomado um porre realmente espetacular de vodka. Ou simplesmente batido a cabeça bem forte na quina da cama. As cores frias giravam e tudo o que podiam distinguir era o céu nublado e escuro de uma cidade estranhamente familiar. Sirius foi o primeiro a se levantar, com a mão esfregando a testa.  
  
- Onde diabos estamos?! – resmungou, o tato reconhecendo tijolos a sua direita.  
  
- Provavelmente não em Nova Iorque... – um Remo muito atordoado, ajeitando a mochila nas costas, respondeu, se virando depois para ajudar o garoto de óculos que resmungava palavrões inteligíveis.  
  
- Mmmfwhatafucffnnnn.... PUTAQUEOPARIU! Isso não é Nova Iorque nem que eu quisesse! Remo!! O que você fez?!  
  
- Er...Nada? Eu ajustei direitinho os ponteiros, ora!!  
  
- Eu não perguntei da porra dos ponteiros!! O que você pôs no meu suco do jantar?! Tá tudo rodando, cacete! – Tiago massageava as têmporas, procurando enfocar algo no beco onde estavam, quando uma carruagem passou trotando na rua de pedra bruta.  
  
- Carruagem? Estamos em algum vilarejo bruxo, por acaso? – Sirius foi tirado de seus devaneios de cálculos quando sentiu a mão do lobisomem puxar sua camisa e, em seguida, apontar para o alto.  
  
As badaladas do Big Ben anunciavam seis da tarde quando o grito dos três amigos ecoou em um beco de Londres.  
  
- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Isso não Londres! Mas também não é Nova Iorque! Onde raios estamos? – ao som das reclamações de Sirius, os três saíram do beco. Realmente, o barulho que ouviram era mesmo o de carruagem, algumas passando pela avenida principal há alguns metros do beco, postes de metal escuro adornando as bordas da calçada e pessoas vestidas de um modo peculiar passando pra lá e pra cá apressadas. Os vestidos, ternos e cartolas responderam as dúvidas do animago. Sirius abaixou a cabeça ante o risinho de escárnio de Tiago, já antecipando o sermão.  
  
- Você sabe que Remo fez algo errado por sua idéia maluca, não?  
  
- Sei.  
  
- Você sabe o quanto a minha vontade de te esganar está gritando dentro de mim "Me use! Me use!", não?  
  
- Sei.  
  
- Você sabe que nós voltamos no tempo, não?  
  
- Sei.  
  
- Você sabe que estamos em Londres, no século XIX, não?  
  
- Sei.  
  
- O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?  
  
- Que minha coleção de relógios antigos vai ficar muito grata com esta viagem?  
  
- Resposta errada. Comece a correr. – murmurou o garoto de óculos, entre os dentes, apesar de que o moreno nem precisava deste aviso para disparar ao som das gargalhadas de um Remo que quase se dobrava no chão.  
  
Reto, esquina, esquina, reto de novo, "Desculpe, madame!", "Que mulher estranha, usando roupas de homem!", "Viu o cabelo dela? Tem tinta prateada neste tempo?".  
  
- OUCH! – a voz de Sirius anunciou o óbvio, alguns metros depois de ter dobrado para a esquerda, poucos segundos depois de ser encontrado por Tiago e Remo. A cena era linda demais: dois seres de cabelos extremamente negros no chão, tecido negro sujo de lama, cartola que voou três metros de distância. Tiago podia até ver as estrelinhas de desenho animado em volta da cabeça dos dois.  
  
- Desculpe-nos, moço, o nosso amigo aqui tem sérios problemas mentais... – disse um Remo sem graça para o rapaz caído de bruços, levantando Sirius e espanando suas roupas. Sussurrou baixo, com tom de raiva. – Almofadinhas, você tem noção da vergonha que estamos... – parou, assim que levantou o rosto e fitou a cara de ponto de interrogação de um "Sirius" de olhos absurdamente verdes. Gargalhadas ao fundo.  
  
- Remo... – Tiago quase não conseguia falar, o corpo arqueando com o riso. – o nosso adorável cãozinho estava vindo de trás...  
  
Um tomate arregalou os olhos âmbar, paralisado. Segundos que pareciam milênios.  
  
- Hey, Aluado, eu te desculpo por ter tirado uma casquinha do "almofadinha" aí! – disse o animago em um tom sutil de sarcasmo enquanto Remo se afastava do rapaz, ainda em estado de choque, gaguejando desculpas a cada meio segundo.  
  
- Almofadinha? – o dono dos olhos verdes se levantou espanando a cartola, fitando Sirius que estava pondo o casaco para esconder a mancha de lama da rua. – De onde...  
  
- Senhor Hargreaves!  
  
- Aniki! – duas vozes, uma masculina e outra feminina, interromperam as palavras. Um homem de aparentes vinte e cinco anos, cabelos curtos e prateados, vestindo algo parecido com um terno branco, ajudou Cain a prender de novo a capa, murmurando algo preocupado. A dona da voz feminina era uma garotinha de uns dez anos de cabelos longos e loiros, usando um vestido vinho adornado por renda branca.  
  
- Aniki, o que houve? Porque você correu assim? – a menina segurava um urso de pelúcia e olhava do irmão para Sirius. – Quem são eles?  
  
- Nada, Merry, nada. – e virando-se para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Vamos voltar, Riff? Eu preciso ver algumas coisas na biblioteca...  
  
- Espere um pouco! – a voz de Sirius foi ouvida, junto com um gemido de vergonha de Remo, que cobria o rosto com as mãos. Nunca se sentira tão sem graça. – O tiozinho aí te chamou de um nome!  
  
- Claro, esperava o que, que eu não tivesse um?  
  
- Não, tonto, se eu ouvi bem, você é Sei-lá-quem-mal-educado Hargreaves, não?  
  
- Sim, Cain Hargreaves para sua informação Sei-lá-quem-ainda-mais-mal-educado. Porque?  
  
- Por acaso, somente por acaso... – Sirius estreitou os olhos cinzas. – Você conhece o sobrenome Black?  
  
- Quem é... – Cain repetiu o gesto do animago, confuso, antes de ser interrompido por Tiago.  
  
- Peraí! Não vai me dizer que vocês se conhecem! Não! Deus não vai deixar isso! Não agora! Vai? – perguntou, olhando desesperadamente para o céu cinzento. Uma trovoada e pingos d'água começaram a embaçar os óculos do animago. – "timo!! "timo! Fique com suas coincidências animalescas, Senhor Deus!! Eu me acerto contigo quando for praí! Você vai ver!!!  
  
Desta vez foi Remo a falar, a voz já mais calma e o rubor apenas corando de leve as bochechas.  
  
- Desculpe por isso tudo, senhor Hargreaves, nós acabamos de chegar de uma viagem muito longa e cansativa, mas as pessoas que nos esperavam não vieram nos buscar no local combinado... – sussurros inaudíveis de Sirius: "E eu ainda me surpreendo com a capacidade dele criar desculpas".- E como estou vendo, vocês parecem conhecer a família um do outro, não? – diante do aceno positivo e confuso dos dois morenos, Remo continuou. – Será que dava para irmos para algum lugar seco e conversar sobre isso sem que haja a possibilidade de pegarmos um resfriado?  
  
Cain analisou lentamente os três de cima a baixo. Realmente, para vestirem aquele tipo de roupa, devem ter vindo de um lugar particularmente longe, mas isso não o convencera muito. Porém, aquele menino mencionou a família Black. Abaixou a cabeça e, com um aceno de mão, mandou Riff pegar a carruagem para a mansão Hargreaves.  
  
- Tiago, quer fazer o maldito favor de parar de secar o espelho ou seu ego não permite? – um sussurro quase inaudível veio de Remo, acomodado ao lado dos dois amigos em um elegante sofá vinho na sala de estar da mansão Hargreaves.  
  
- Então, acho que devemos algumas apresentações antes de tudo, não? – Cain falou quebrando o silêncio solene quando Riff acabara de entrar com uma bandeja de chá. Se levantou e estendeu a mão a Tiago, que, junto com os outros, havia o imitado. – Conde Cain Hargreaves, a minha irmãzinha se chama Merryweather Hargreaves e pode chamá-lo de Riff. – acenou para o pseudomordomo com um sorriso.  
  
- Tiago Potter.  
  
- Remus J. Lupin.  
  
- Sirius Black. – o animago notou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do conde.  
  
- E então... – Cain se sentou de novo, pegando a xícara oferecida. – Podem explicar como chegaram aqui. Não pensem que acreditei naquela história, acho que nenhuma pessoa correria pelas ruas de Londres com as calças rasgadas e não demonstraria qualquer respeito a um nobre se esbarrasse nele como você o fez. Ademais, a esta altura, vocês já deveriam saber o endereço daqueles que os esperavam.  
  
"Mentiras impecáveis, hein, Remo?"  
  
- Nós não podemos lhe explicar. – antes a um arqueio de sobrancelha de Merry, Remo continuou, engolindo em seco. – Escutem... Na verdade...  
  
- Somos espiões. Estamos fazendo um serviço altamente secreto e nossos objetivos...  
  
- Podem parar de achar que somos idiotas? – bufou a menina, cruzando os braços.  
  
- Está bem, você pediu.... – sorriu um Sirius com uma expressão triunfante no rosto. – Na verdade, viemos do futuro. Somos uma raça alienígena que procura cérebros humanos altamente perturbados, como é, obviamente, o caso de nosso anfitrião, para pesquisas. Para depois comê-los com batatas, isto é meio óbvio.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
- Passou um anjo... – comentou Merry, absorta em observar o relógio tique-taquear.  
  
- Sirius Black. – começou o conde, abrindo os olhos que pareciam tem um brilho estranhamente dourado. – Porque não perguntou logo se somos trouxas ou bruxos? A sua indireta foi um tanto quanto desnecessária. Eu sei que vocês tem feitiços de memória bastante potentes para terem se saído bem desta situação, caso não soubéssemos nada sobre a sua "sociedade ultra secreta de magia". Mas vou responder de acordo com você. Sobre vocês terem vindo do futuro, não duvido. Munidos de um vira-tempo, ou algo parecido, isso é bem fácil. Mas a parte de seres alienígenas, acho que se fossem tão evoluídos como sua teoria indica, não teriam tanto mau gosto na hora de se vestir.  
  
Os três pararam de fitar o chão/teto/espelho para voltar os olhos ao anfitrião que vestia seu sorriso mais cínico.  
  
- Você...é bruxo?  
  
- Na verdade, não. Mas existem n outras maneiras de um trouxa saber da existência desta sociedade, não acham? Por exemplo, eu poderia ser casado com uma bruxa...  
  
- Não, não poderia. A família Hargreaves se orgulha de ser puro-sangue. Já teriam tirado seu nome da árvore genealógica, se você fosse um aborto.  
  
- Então é por isso que Sirius...? Oxit, e eu pensando que o intelecto dele fosse um pouquinho maior do que uma ameixa por cinco minutos!  
  
- Remus!  
  
- Pode falar então o que você é, Cain, se não é trouxa, nem bruxo e muito menos um aborto?  
  
- Black, se tivesse lido com mais afinco o livro que provavelmente tem em sua casa, saberia. Mas bem, eu disse que não era bruxo, na verdade é apenas uma convenção. No meu sangue e no de Merry corre a magia tão "nobremente protegida" pela nossa família, mas eu não fui instruído. Não freqüentei escola alguma de magia e sequer sabia de qualquer coisa até os doze anos.  
  
- Mas porque...?  
  
- Tudo com seu tempo, Potter. Está ficando tarde, Merry precisa ir dormir e vocês precisam descansar. Riff vai providenciar seus quartos e... ahn... roupas decentes. Amanhã teremos muito a conversar. – e saiu, levando uma protestante Merry pela mão.  
  
- Mas que filho de uma...  
  
- O que disse? – o pseudo-mordomo indagou com admirável respeito, ou inocência, abrindo a porta e os conduzindo aos quartos.  
  
- Eu disse "Mas que linda lua!".  
  
- Meu mestre acorda às nove, vou acordá-los a esta hora. Boa noite. 


	3. O que quer que seja isso não é comestíve...

_ Notas da Autora:  
1 – NÃO ME CULPEM! Culpem meu bloqueio .. Desculpem mesmo por não atualizar isto e Via Cruci, sendo que essa vai demorar ainda mais tempo"  
2 – Sem mais._

Capítulo III – _ O que quer que seja isso... não é comestível.(ou "Estamos ferrados e você diz isso na nossa cara.")_

- REMO! – um grito ecoou pela ala de visitas da mansão Hargreaves. O lobisomem, cabelos castanhos a la Tiago Potter, olhos semi-cerrados e caneca de água na mão, apareceu em frente a porta, vestindo uma camisa social branca e folgada o suficiente pra servir de camisola. Estava com tanto sono, mas tanto sono, que nem percebeu um brilhinho vermelho na ponta da narina de Sirius que corria, infantilmente, a seus braços.  
- Que que foi, cãodosinferno?  
- Regulus Black ressuscitou e veio me assombrar! TOU COM MEDO! – e fechou um dos punhos no tecido, o dedo da outra mão apontando a porta aberta.  
- Almofadinhas.  
- O que? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma cara de ponto de interrogação canina.  
- Você está com a mão na minha bunda.  
Por um momento, Remus pode ver claramente a transição de todas as cores do arco-íris na cara de besta de Sirius.  
- Não, sério, se você tiver tanto na seca assim, eu deixo você pegar... Só avisa, sim? – bocejou, caminhando até a porta que o cão havia lhe apontado, deixando um moreno atônito no meio do corredor, com o indicador em riste e a boca aberta.  
Não se passaram nem três segundos depois que o lobisomem entrara no quarto.  
– OMFGHAHAHAAHAH! TIAGO! – Sirius voltou ao seu estado normal e correu para ver o amigo contorcendo-se ajoelhado de tanto rir e um Pontas extremamente irritado, batendo o pé no chão. E não era somente um pé. Um pé calçado com lustrosos sapatos negros, com direito a cadarços bem atados, batia no chão, impaciente, seguido de calças cinza-chumbo de corte elegante, um colete preto ajustado, camisa social branca e gravata também preta e, pasmem, com o nó certo. Mas o mais estranho eram os cabelos. Não que não estivessem quadribolmente bagunçados, mas estavam cobertos por uma incontestavelmente aristocrática cartola inglesa.  
- Quié! Qual o problema de vocês? Nunca viram!  
O uníssono da lua e estrela foi iminente.  
- NÃO! – Remus ainda ria, ajoelhado no carpete macio.  
- Deuses, Tiago! Você realmente parece o Regulus! Já posso até ouvir o "Mestiço infernal! Pederasta imundo!" rotineiro da sua boca!  
- Não tem graça, Remus! Além do mais não fui eu quem me vesti!  
- Foi o fantasma da ópera, então? – Sirius cortou, ajudando o amigo a se levantar.  
- Babaca. Aquele talzinho, encontrei quando estava indo ao banheiro, tentando atar a merda da gravata. Tanto insistiu que deixei ele brincar de barbie comigo e olha só o que aconteceu! Estou decente!  
- Catástrofe da natureza, Pontas, querido. – riu-se o lobisomem.  
- Melhor do que andar por aí seminu! Talvez o meu alter-ego engomadinho tivesse mesmo razão ao te chamar de pederasta!  
- Acho que concordo com o Potter. – a voz inconfundível de Cain se fez ouvir, do batente da porta, junto com um risinho. – Já não está na hora de se vestir, Lupin? Antes que o nosso amigo Black tenha outra hemorragia nasal? – o loiro assentiu, vermelho como um tijolo, correndo em direção a seu quarto.  
- Hey! Quando foi que você aparatou aqui? – um rosnado.  
- Andar em silêncio é uma virtude que com certeza vocês não tem. De qualquer jeito, o único vestido decentemente para o café da manhã aqui é Tiago. – e deu uma olhada em um Sirius que vestia somente a calças jeans.  
- Cala a boca aí, Almofadinha, que não foi você quem foi acordado pela versão despenteada do seu irmão morto! – resmungou o moreno, bufando.  
Cain suspirou, balançando a cabeça.  
- Eu só moro aqui... – Tiago murmurou, dando os ombros.

Depois de uma boa meia hora esperando, Cain pode ver os três descerem as escadas.  
- Nós vamos tomar o café na casa de uma tia minha. Ela pode explicar melhor as coisas e tentar dar uma solução neste problema. – foi a única coisa que disse, antes de entrarem na elegante carruagem.  
Foram recebidos cerimoniosamente na sala de jantar da tia do conde, Estella Hargreaves. Era um cômodo espaçoso, de carpete neutro, móveis antigos e escuros e prataria finamente trabalhada. As cortinas pesadas estavam fechadas, sendo necessárias as lamparinas acesas. Estella era uma bela mulher de meia-idade, cabelos longos e cacheados, negros e olhos azuis afáveis. Estava esperando-os para o café junto com suas sobrinhas, Mira e Adhara Black. As meninas tinham em torno de nove anos, cabelos também negros, mas muito lisos. Os olhos de Adhara eram azuis muito escuros, enquanto os de Mira eram quase dourados. Sirius e Remus tiveram um calafrio quando viram as garotas se levantarem para cumprimentá-los.  
- Estes são Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Tiago Potter. – a voz de Estella era baixa e suave, indicando os rapazes com um gesto. – Adhara e Mira Black.  
- Prazer. – quase um uníssono, os três um pouco sem graça pela intensidade que as duas olhavam para Remo e Sirius.  
- Remmy, eu já não te vi em algum lugar? – os olhos azul-noite fitavam o lupino com curiosidade, enquanto ela se agarrava mais ao braço da irmã, ligeiramente mais alta.  
- Ada, você e sua mania de por apelidos nas pessoas! – ralhou Mira, olhando da irmã para o rapaz. – Senhor Lupin, espero que desculpe a minha irmã... – e olhou de novo para a menorzinha.  
- Senhor? – riu Sirius, fitando o loiro. – Oras, já estava na hora de alguém te chamar assim, né, Remo? Com todos estes cabelos brancos...  
- Não fui eu quem fez mechas loiras no quarto ano de Hogwarts, Sirius, e muito menos quem ficou com a cabeça praticamente amarela por uma semana antes de correr pra enfermaria gritando que havia virado um Malfoy. – um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios do lupino.  
- Ora seu...  
- Admita, Siri, você ficou uma gracinha com aquela cabeleira e aqueles saltos! Podia até ter feito um show, como drag-queen! – adicionou Tiago.  
- T-i-a-g-o P-o-t-t-e-r... – um rosnado do animago foi o suficiente para tia Estella resolver amenizar a situação.  
- Calma, meninas, rapazes, vamos comer? Acho que os senhores estão com fome, não? – sorriu gentilmente a senhora. – Desculpem a demora, Cain me avisou ontem à noite, ficarei muito feliz se for de alguma ajuda!  
Os três se entreolharam. Como ele fez isso!

- Como eu ia dizendo, senhores, lógico que posso ajudar um primo tão distante e que precisa com tanta urgência. – a voz de Estella se fez ouvir acima os estalidos de prata, cristal e. as vezes, coisas sendo derrubadas, feito conseguido em uma típica guerrinha entre Tiago e Adhara. -Estou consciente da situação e não poderia lamentar mais. A sala de alquimia e o estoque estão completamente a seus serviços, Senhor Black. – completou com um sorriso. Merry, que estava conversando com Mira sobre literatura mal notou um brilho estranho nos olhos da tia quando esta pousou os olhos sobre os seus.  
- Obrigado, Estella. Tenho certeza de que Sirius não a incomodará em nada enquanto estiver aqui. – Cain correspondeu ao sorriso da tia.  
- Bem, eu gostaria realmente de saber o que precisam, para que não fiquem procurando no... Adhara! – Estella olhou para a sobrinha cuja gola de renda do vestido estava empapada de creme.  
- Foi o Tity, tia! - e apontou a colher suja de café para Tiago, surpreendido com o pote de creme na mão e um olhar pseudo-assassino para a menina.  
- Não! Quero dizer, foi, mas...Veja o que ela fez! – e mostrou a camisa branca empapada de café.  
Cain deu um tapa na testa, quase sincronizado com Remo.  
- Está tudo bem, Senhor Potter, tudo bem! Carlotta! – e uma empregada entrou na sala, resmungando algo muito baixo. – Pode ajudar Adhara a se limpar? E emprestar algo ao Senhor Potter também?  
- Tiago quando você vai ser mais maduro, hen! – inquiriu baixinho o lupino, enquanto a empregada levava a menina à porta.  
- Ela é o demônio, Remo! Tem a mira melhor que o Sirius para guerra de comida!  
- Todos sabemos que isto é virtualmente impossível, Pontas, agora quer se endireitar e se levantar pra trocar esta coisa! Ou eu vou ter que acertar mais um pouco de café para você perceber o olhar assassino da empregada te esperando?  
E lá se foi Pontas murmurando, baixinho, a marcha fúnebre.  
- Engula isso, Merry! – Sirius abaixou a colher assim que todos os olhares adultos o fuzilaram. – Mas sim, - engoliu em seco – Estella... Temos uma lista do que precisamos. Remmy?  
- Gelo perene, ouro do tesouro de um dragão, vira-tempo, óleo de salamandra, essência de... bem, aqui está a lista completa. – e entregou um papel coberto por uma caligrafia caprichosa numerando os "ingredientes" do espaçador.  
Enquanto Estella passava os olhos pela lista, Sirius, Merry e Adhara discutiam.  
- Mas é claro que não!  
- Sim, é de comer, acredite ou não!  
- Eu não vou por isso na boca! – e com um barulho, o cão empurrou a porcelana para frente.  
- Relaxa, é gostoso!  
- Eu nããããão vou por uma coisa preta e fálica na boca sabendo que ela é feita de... de...  
- Sangue?  
- Algum problema com o black pudding, Sirius? – Estella, levantando os olhos do papel, sorriu amigavelmente.  
- Não, senhora Estella, é que... – foi interrompido por uma cotovelada discreta de Remo ("Filho de satã!") –...deve estar maravilhoso! – completou com um sorriso amarelo, vendo o prato ser empurrado de volta a seu lugar original por Merry.  
- Senhor Lupin, sinto lhe informar que de todas as coisas que listou, a única que não temos nem aqui, nem na Mansão Black, é o vira-tempo.  
- Mas, mas, mas... eu sei que vocês tem, foi um presente do... – e Sirius foi interrompido por um chute especialmente forte em sua canela, desferido por Remo, que sorriu automaticamente.  
("cãodosinfernos")– Senhora Hargreaves, não tem nenhum jeito, nenhuma possibilidade de arranjarmos este vira-tempo? É essencial para a nossa... A nossa... ("máquina do espaço-tempo não autorizada pelo ministério?") ("engenhoca?") ("budega?") ("Cacete, pare de sussurrar!") a nossa sobrevivência, isso!  
- Um vira-tempo? Acho difícil, Senhor Lupin, mas só se... Mira, querida, qual era o nome daquele medibruxo bonzinho, bonzinho que nos atendeu um dia e não parou de falar do Cain?  
- Doutor Allens? – Mira estava cutucando o maldito black pudding há alguns minutos. A menção do nome fez Cain estreitar os olhos. Ele o conhecia de algum lugar.  
("Aliens?") ("OUCH, Remo!").  
- Sim sim, Doutor Allens! Eu posso te dar o endereço, ele é um ótimo medibruxo e pessoa! Acho que ele tem um vira-tempo, ele coleciona um monte de artefatos bruxos... – e sorriu gentilmente. Nesta hora Tiago voltou junto com Adhara, os dois se fuzilando com o olhar. – Ah, ótimo que chegou, Senhor Potter, estamos quase acabando de tomar o café-da-manhã e pensei se não podíamos ir lá para fora, conversar e deixar as crianças jogarem algo?

- Mas então, você é bruxo, mas não sabe realizar feitiços?  
- É, alguma coisa deste gênero, Remo. Prefiro não entrar em detalhes...  
O lobisomem e Cain estavam andando pelos jardins da mansão, enquanto Sirius, Tiago, Mira e Adhara jogavam um tipo de quadribol simplificado e Merry conversava animadamente com Stella. Sim, deixar as crianças brincando, suspirou Remo, enquanto os adultos conversam coisas sérias. Algo o dizia que Stella tinha um discernimento muito maior do que pensava. Olhou para Tiago rolando no chão com Adhara pela goles. É, agora tinha certeza.  
- Não sei como Sirius foi capaz de mencionar qualquer coisa sobre o vira-tempo que nós usamos! Aquela massa disforme de neurônios que ele chama de cérebro não se lembrou que: a) Se o vira-tempo foi dado por qualquer pessoa à família Black depois deste tempo, ele não poderia existir aqui. B) Mesmo se existisse, se nós o usarmos agora, não vai ter como a gente ter parado aqui!  
- Verdade. Vocês não teriam construído aquela máquina...  
- Aquele cão desgraçado iria nos prender no espaço-tempo pra sempre!  
- Você parece tão inteligente, Remo, como anda com este tipo de pessoa? Ok, o Potter é até decente, mas o Black...  
- Ossos do ofício... – suspirou o loiro, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Literalmente.  
- Como assim?  
- Esquece. Por falar nisso, Cain, quando será a próxima lua cheia?  
- Acho que daqui a uns dois dias, por que?  
Remo sentiu um calafrio. Não só pela menção da lua, mas por ter a sensação de alguém estar os vigiando. Virou o rosto rápido e, como não viu nada, voltou a fitar Cain, que esta com a maior cara de ponto de interrogação.  
- Nada não. Eu estava pensando, Cain, você já leu Edgar Allan Poe?

- Eu disse que achava que iríamos ganhar, não que tinha certeza!  
- Francamente, Sirius, Tiago, vocês perderam para duas crianças. Duas crianças.  
- A questão não é essa! Eu juro, Remo, juro que tem alguma coisa naquelas duas que, sei l�, eu não 'tava conseguindo competir com elas! – bufou o cão, enquanto eles seguiam para a sala da mansão.  
(Whatever).  
- Bem, rapazes... – Cain se sentou, tendo sua cartola e capa guardados por Riff. – Vocês tem que visitar o Dr. Allen o quanto antes, mas ainda tem que construir o... a...  
- Espaçador. – concluiu Tiago, resmungando. Eles tinham dado um nome a coisa. Não era só uma budega qualquer. Hnf.  
- Sim, o espaçador. Então, eu sugiro que Remo e Tiago fiquem para o construir enquanto Sirius vai ao escritório do doutor, o que acham?  
- Ahhhh, sim, como se não bastasse ainda quer me por em perigo! – Sirius levantou, rosnando para Cain.  
- Sirius!  
- Remo! Ele quer me deixar sozinho nas ruas de uma cidade que eu mal conheço para, eventualmente, ser atropelado por uma carruagem desgovernada ou quem sabe um bêbado me desafiar 'prum duelo e, pela minha honra, eu morrer dramaticamente!  
-...  
- Ta, espertinho, e o que você sugere! – Sirius ainda estava de pé, as mãos no quadril, rosnando ameaçadoramente para o conde e apontando o indicador para o lobisomem.  
- Eu sugiro que você e Tiago saiam para ver o doutor! Vocês precisam de ar fresco ou um bom expeliarmmus na testa para pararem com esta mania de perseguição! Eu posso montar o espaçador sozinho, com a ajuda de Cain!  
- O quê! Você está me trocando por um almofadinha! – rugiu Sirius.  
- Não, cacete, só estou sendo racional!  
- Sirius, ele tem razão. – um tímido Tiago levantou a voz. – De qualquer jeito, Aluado deve ter gravado todos os passos de construção e nós precisamos mesmo sair. Nem que seja só para ter menos tempo na companhia dele. – e apontou o dedo pra Cain, que já estava abobalhado, no canto.  
- Apoiado, companheiro Pontas! Vamos logo então! – e os dois marcharam solenemente até a porta, cabeças erguidas e orgulhos mais ainda.  
Quando já estavam quase saindo, Remo suspirou e se levantou, dando um pedaço de papel para Sirius.  
- O que é isso, companheiro? – Sirius, com seu sotaque mais canastrão, arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
- Não aceitamos presentes de traidores! – resmungou Tiago.  
- É, ok. Eu só pensei que vocês iriam gostar de saber o endereço...  
- ...  
- ...  
- Cuidado com as carruagens, elas podem comer vocês no caminho! – acenou Remo escorado na porta, rindo.  



End file.
